Challenge Accepted
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Enter Zoë Martínez, new choreographer for Big Time Rush. Her & Kendall get off to a rocky start thanks to her temper. But slowly they become comfortable with the other. But it's only a matter of time before her past catches up to her. Will Kendall be able to break her wall in time? Find out in this 5 chapter story. Rated M for language, brief sexual content & scenes of abuse/rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings to those that have stopped by! This is the third in a series of various 'Big Time Rush' stories that I'm nearly completed with. There hasn't been much traffic with _My Personal Chef_ so I thought to post this one ahead of schedule just in case it may pique anybody's interest. Like the previous stories, they don't have to be read first to understand this one, but if you haven't read it, again, feel free to check it out. This one, like the others, is a five chapter short story centered around another BTR member and an original OC. Anyways, I hope this one attracts some attentions and if possible, take a moment to review, critic, etc. Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to give this story a try! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the story/OC I came up with.

 **Chapter 1**

"Dudes! Why are ya'll just sitting there?!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turned at the sound of James rushing into the apartment. The boys currently had a day off from recording since their lovely manager Gustavo was taking a 'personal' day so that meant FREEDOM!

"Well, as you can clearly see, Logan is enjoying yet another educational book. Carlos over there is contemplating going downstairs to eat or ordering in. And myself, well, I'm just doing nothing, and I am damn proud of that." Kendall answered with a smile while James just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I thought you guys would want join me downstairs in checking out the fresh meat. _Dancer meat._ " James said, wriggling his eyebrows. They jumped immediately, even Carlos.

"If there is meat that can dance, I am so for it!" Carlos exclaimed as he threw on his helmet and raced downstairs. Logan sighed as he tossed his book and followed Carlos, along with a bouncing James and reluctant Kendall.

By the time they reached the lobby, a crowd had already formed near the patio. There was some sort of Hip Hop music blaring nearby and from where they stood, they could see a person dancing in the center. The crowd parted as they moved forward to what appeared to be a dance battle.

There were two figures dancing at the moment, one a male and the other none of them could tell since that person had baggy clothes on with a hood covering their head and face. The first male steeped back a moment then gestured for the second person to make a move.

The second person strolled a few steps then wiggled their body before popping and locking their body a few times, and paused before doing some b-boy moves. It wasn't until that person threw their jacket aside and did a split that they were able to see it wasn't another male.

"It's a girl?!" They all exclaimed as the girl continued to dance and shimmy. Underneath that baggy hoodie was a female with tanned skin and wavy dark brown hair with some honey blonde streaks. Her waist was toned, chest large, but nothing could be said about her legs yet that were still in baggie sweats and black vans.

The boys were in awe at how she could move especially with her body type. Not that she was fat, but her breasts certainly weighed her down to an extent. She brought a hand to her chest to a quick chest pop move before freezing completely and rotating to flick off her opponent with a wide smile.

The boy and the rest of the crowd cheered and wolf whistled. The male frowned before shaking her hand in return and she just pulled him in for a hug. Despite the loss, they were still being good sports.

"Alright! Clear out NOW! I will not have any more dance battles in my lobby!" Mr. Bitters yells as he attempted to clear the crowd.

"But we're not in the lobby; I thought this was the pool area," the girl stated as she picked up her fallen jacket. Mr. Bitters' eye twitched at the girl's back talk.

"Listen here girl! You are new here so I'll give you a warning. But if you cause anymore chaos then-"

"Three strikes and I'm out?" She asked innocently. Oh man, this girl was skating on some pretty thin ice, but she looked really cute doing it. Mr. Bitters was growing red with each passing second and the vein in his neck pulsed; he had reached his boiling point and looked about to blow. Then the boys stepped in.

"Mr. Bitters! How are you today sir?" Kendall said first as they shielded the unknown girl who objected but kept quiet. Mr. Bitters didn't look happy to see Kendall at the moment either.

"I should've figured you four knew _her_!" He spat. "Ugh! Just stay out of my sight! ALL OF YOU!" He spat again then turned on his heel. They all sighed in relief while the girl rolled her eyes and stepped from behind the guys.

"Someone needs to take a midol," the girl mumbled and the guys chuckled in response.

"Nice one but I think he needs more than that," Kendall said, turning to face her.

"He needs to get laid," James began but now that they got a better look at her, James quickly fixed his hair, and put on the 'Diamond' charm. "And speaking of sexiness, hi, I'm James Diamond." James said as he stuck his hand out to her. She just glanced at it and rolled her eyes.

"And I'm leaving," she replied as she turned on her heel to leave. James frowned, staring down at his hand. Carlos and Logan were both too intimidated to speak so Kendall called her.

"Hey! Rude much?" Kendall yelled, making the girl stop, and turn slightly to face them. "We can't even get a thank you? Or a proper greeting? I thought a lady would have some sort of manners!" Kendall yelled which caused nearby spectators to stare.

The girl glared at him then power walked back to her spot just inches from where Kendall stood. He held his ground while the other three just took a few steps back. "Who said I even asked for your help bushy brows?" She asked darkly. Then she stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "And who said I was a lady."

Catching him off guard, she grabbed his shoulders hard, and tossed him onto the pool. She snapped her head towards James, Carlos, and Logan, shooting them a death glare before walking out of the patio area. Kendall climbed out of the pool and began ringing his clothes, silently thanking the Gods that his phone was back at the apartment. He felt embarrassed by his tact with speaking to the new girl.

"So, did she whisper her name to you before she pushed you into the pool bushy brows?" Carlos asked as he placed a hand on Kendall's wet shoulder. Kendall just looked at him for a moment before shoving him into the pool.

* * *

"Damn, finally a girl who resistant to the Diamond charm," James said once they were safe in their apartment. Kendall and Carlos were currently taking a showers while Logan and James, more so James, was trying to figure out whom the hell she was.

"Yeah James, that is EXACTLY the reason she ignored you and pushed Kendall into the pool; she has some magical Diamond charm repellent," Logan said sarcastically.

"Why the hell would someone make that?" James asked seriously. Logan rolled his eyes as he continued to read.

"I just want to know what crawled up her ass and died," Kendall pondered as he plopped down on the couch, hair still damp from his shower.

"And what a fine ass it was," James stated. Carlos emerged from the other bathroom a few minutes later while they were still fantasying over her ass. His expression was a grumpy one and under his arm was his helmet.

"You need to say sorry," he demanded. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him, not taking him seriously.

"Dude, you deserved to be pushed into the pool."

"Not me! You got my helmet wet and now it spells like chlorine!" Carlos said as he thrust the helmet into his face.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked just about ready to pounce. Kendall sighed before speaking. "I'm sorry that you smell like chlorine helmet and that your owner is a nut ball."

"Thank you!" Carlos said happily before skipping off to the kitchen. Not a minute later, each of their cell phones went off, alerting them to a text message. They each checked their phones to see a message from Gustavo.

'DOGS! Meet me at Rocque Records in 20 minutes! NOW!'

"How can he want us there now, but in 20 minutes?" Logan questioned.

"Let's just leave and not question it," Kendall replied as they headed out of their apartment; so much for a free day.

* * *

"One and two! Three and four! Then…DROP! Ok guys, take five!" A girl shouted to a handful of dancers in front of her.

"Actually, take the rest of the day." Another person shouted and that girl snapped her head in the direction to Kelly Wainwright, assistant to Gustavo Rocque, and the 'handler' to a boy band called Big Time Rush.

The girl in question sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the other side of the dance room to grab bottled water from the cooler. The dancers cheered as they headed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"You know Kelly, it looks really bad when the new head choreographer sends the background dancers home early before tour next month," the girl snapped after she chugged half of her water.

"It is also looks equally bad to push your clients into pools," Kelly frowned. The girl froze for a moment, shocked that they knew already.

"He was just a boy, not a client," she shrugged. Kelly raised an eyebrow, staring her down.

"Try again."

The girl sighed. "Look, I didn't know they were Big Time Rush until I got here and saw the posters. Honestly. And I was planning to apologize when we started practice tomorrow." Well, the last part was a lie. She wasn't going to apologize, she is a very prideful person and she wasn't going to break that over a cute boy with odd eyebrows.

From a distance, there was the sound of shuffling feet and some yelling. Kelly turned away from the sound and smirked in her direction. "Well, here's your chance sweetheart; you get to do it sooner," Kelly stated as she walked away to open the door. The girl gulped and took a quick breath. Fuck, 'why do I have such a temper?' she thought, and she then blamed it on being Latina.

"In here Dogs! NOW!" Gustavo shouted and the girl winced. She still wasn't used to the booming voice that belonged to Gustavo Rocque.

Within the next few moments, a few things happened at once: Kendall paused, mid stride into the room while the girl crosses her arms over her chest and glared; James quickly fixed his hair thinking he still had a shot with the mysterious Latina; Logan took a few steps away from Kendall towards Carlos, who already had his helmet on and ready.

"YOU!" Kendall exclaimed, pointing a finger in the girl's direction.

"ME!" She exclaimed back, throwing her arms in the air with a fake smile on her face. Kendall's eye twitched and she resumed her previous position. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Gustavo as he looked between the two.

"Good Afternoon Zoë! I know we discussed that today would be your day with the background dancers and tomorrow you meet the dogs, but…some recent 'indiscretions' have been presented and I want that to be buried immediately. Are we clear?" Gustavo said through clenched teeth, not needing to elaborate.

"Krys-tal sir," Zoë said with the same fake smile.

"Great! Now, shake hands and introduce yourselves" He paused, looking between the boys and Zoë, "properly." He finished. When nobody made a move, a vein began to throb in his neck. "Intros NOW!" He screamed and Zoë jumped before walking forward.

"Hi, my name is Zoë Michelle Martínez and it'll be a pleasure working with you! And you all are…?"

* * *

"!Te extraño hermano mucho (I miss you very much brother)! Tell me you are almost done shooting?! Por favor!" Zoë exclaimed into the phone. She had the worse first day as the new head choreographer and now she knew why the last one quit. The people she had to coordinate were fucking assholes and she wondered if the pay was even worth it. Or the apartment at the Palm Woods they were paying for her. Or the rental car they had provided.

"Calm it down chica! It couldn't have been THAT bad." Her brother, Zander, asked and she scoffed on the other end. "Could it be that bad?"

"Let me put it to you this way: remember when you had you first audition back home? You had puked all over the casting director because you were so nervous. And that same day, I ripped my jeans when I attempted to do the splits for my dancing audition?" I asked. Her brother nodded on the other end even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah?" He answered cautiously.

"I feel like a puke faced jeans' torn loser; I had to fucking apologize to the tool I'm coordinating for Christ's sake!" Zoë grumbled unaware that she was no longer alone.

"Just because you're pissy doesn't mean you have to take his name in vain!" Zander yelled back. She rolled her eyes before apologizing quickly. "Look Zee, I will be done filming in a couple days ok? I'll be back before you know it," Zander said softly, using her nickname which always made her feel better.

"Sí ZaZa," she responded. When she was younger, she couldn't pronounce Zander very well so she called him ZaZa and still does most of the time.

"Try not to kill anybody? Or push anybody into the pool?" He asked and she rolled her eyes again.

"I will try,"

"Do or do not, there is no try." He said seriously which made her laugh.

"Nerd,"

"Brat. I'll call you later, love ya." He said softly and her heart clenched.

"Yo también te ama ZaZa," she said simply before sliding her phone down to end the call. Turning around, Zoë yelped in surprise, seeing Kendall leaning against the wall across from her.

"Ya know, James is considered the 'fucking tool' of our group." Kendall said while using air quotes. Zoë clenched and unclenched her fists in attempt to keep calm. She REALLY didn't want to apologize to the same person twice in one day. "Also, you sound very sexy when you speak in your native tongue. That is your native tongue right?" Kendall asked with a smug look on his face.

Zoë huffed as she walked past him down the hallway as she mumbled a bunch of curses and insults intended for Kendall. "!Estúpido chico blanco cabrón gilipollas (Stupid bastard white boy asshole)!" Zoë screamed as she turned a corner, but was faced with the other three. Carlos caught part of what she said and his eyes widened.

"!Niña, ser agradable o disculpas de nuevo (Girl, be nice or apologize again)!" Carlos exclaimed quickly. Zoë paused, surprised that someone like Carlos still remembered the language and was trying to help her.

"¡Pero él es un idiota engreído (But he is a cocky jerk)!" She yelled as she threw her arms up in the air while shooting daggers at Kendall.

"Voy a hablar con él (I'll talk to him)," Carlos said simply, but then stopped as he noticed the three pairs of eyes staring him down. "Just go and chill out." She nodded as she power walked away.

"Dude! What. The. Hell?" James yelled first.

"I thought you forgot all your Spanish?" Logan jumped in next. Carlos just shrugged, not wanting to go too much into it.

"That's not something I can easily forget. And having the helmet helps." He smiled as he tapped it a few times.

"What did she say? I heard her call me stupid and idiot a few times," Kendall grumbled.

"Actually, you are now the 'stupid white boy asshole bastard' to be more specific."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now Day 5 of working with the new choreographer and a lot had happened since the first day:

Monday, Day 1- Zoë continued to glare at Kendall and utter various slurs that only Carlos was allowed to giggle at. Whenever Kendall questioned anything related to the dance routines they had to perform, she completely disregarded the leader's input. Yeah, she was still a bit frosty about having to apologize the previous day.

Tuesday, Day 2- Even though Kendall was supposed to angry and heated over Zoë's behavior and attitude, it had never lasted too long. You see, Zoë had a tendency to show off quite a bit of flesh during their sessions. Starting early in the day, Zoë would be clad in sweats; but as the day wore on, she would shed each layer like a stripper, on the slow side. None of the guys or a few of the females minded of course, but it proved to be a heavy distraction. And whenever Zoë caught him looking, which happened a few times within the past couple days, she would smirk, knowing that she caught him and wouldn't react openly; it was like something that simple was a part of a grand plan.

Wednesday, Day 3- Aside from Carlos, Zoë began chatting up the rest of the group, but when Kendall attempted to join in, she would cease talking immediately and just walk off. Whenever Kendall tried to get any information from the rest of the guys, they clammed up too. They would each say the same thing: just talk to her yourself; she isn't THAT bad of a girl.

Thursday, Day 4- Kendall had reached his boiling point! A plan seemed to have formed in Zoë's mind: get along with everybody else besides him and how did she do this you ask? Easy, bribes. For Carlos, she made him homemade corndogs and some dessert called flan. For Logan, she gave him a book on the history/dance moves of the b-boy world; she figured since he did most of the flips in a dance, he had some sort flexibility that came with break dancing. And for James, the most shocking, a very expensive Cuda hair products gift set with matching PURPLE 'man-bag'.

'And did I get a generous gift? No! I got shit on a stick! With a side of Latina attitude', Kendall thought bitterly. But not matter, Kendall had his own plan up his sleeve.

It was now late Friday afternoon, and again, Zoë kept up with her antics: screwing Kendall over, ignoring his questions, blah blah blah. But whenever she acted in such predictable manners, Kendall would throw her a smirk back that said 'I have my own tricks as well'.

By the end of practice that day, Gustavo and Kelly both made their presence known, making sure to clear the room of the extra ears. Zoë straightened up immediately, wondering why Gustavo was here. Looking over towards the guys, the only one that didn't look shocked at his arrival was Kendall, who was shooting her a very smug grin. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she thought of different ways of killing Kendall and making it look like an unfortunate accident.

"Afternoon dogs and Zoë." Gustavo greeted happily, which was very odd since Gustavo Rocque was never happy. "Logan, James, and Carlos, I need you three to leave with Kelly to head over to the Palm Woods."

"But what about Kendall?" Carlos asked sadly. Gustavo turned his head to the objector with one of the most deadly glares ever received; a glare that made even Zoë shiver and pity Carlos for speaking up.

"Kendall who? Let's go!" Logan shouted and left the room with the other two hot on his heels. Kelly shot Zoë a sad look before shutting the door behind them. After a few moments, Gustavo began to pace in front of them while rubbing his temples. Zoë gulped, unsure whether to speak up or shut up.

"Alright, whatever the Hell is going on with you two, it needs to end NOW." Gustavo growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zoë asked innocently. Kendall scoffed at her question then looked over at Gustavo who was glaring at her. Big mistake.

"Not only did Kendall come to me with complaints, I also spoke with the other dancers and they each put in their two cents about how you've been acting. And what is it that I hear about you giving out lavish gifts to everybody but Kendall?"

"Fuck," Zoë muttered. Gustavo raised an eyebrow while Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, still looking smug.

"I'm waiting and I do not do waiting," he said while tapping his foot impatiently. Zoë sighed, knowing she had to come clean.

"Alright, I had this plan you see? Kendall pissed me off just to put it simply and I thought to get him back. So I thought to myself, 'if I was some self righteous pep-talk leader of sorts, what could be done to me that would cause utter misery?'" Zoë began, stopping to make sure she still had their attention. Kendall was turning a bit pink, but at least that smug look was gone.

"And this brilliant plan was?" Gustavo asked.

"Get under his skin and what better way to do that than to be nice to everyone but him. But since Kendall pussied out and was impatient with my little plan," Zoë paused as she went to her duffle in the corner, pulling out a brown parcel and throwing it over to Kendall. "he would've learned that he got something too and I was willing to let bygones be bygones."

Gustavo was rubbing his temples now, trying the process the madness that was Zoë Martinez. "And why didn't you skip all this chaos?" He shouted in response while Kendall pulled apart his gift.

"I'm kind of a tease," Zoë stated with a shrug.

"Whoa." Kendall gasped. Inside the parcel was two different items: the first item looked like a mini-hole punch but was really a pick punch, a device that allowed you to make your own guitar picks; the second item was even more special. The second item was a guitar strap that was very thick in material but lightweight, and the inside of strap was his name in cursive stitching.

Zoë turned and walked a few feet until she was standing in front of Kendall. "Do you like them?" She asked softly and cleared her throat, catching herself. "I saw you perform at Warped Tour a few years ago and also looked up a few of your videos; you are a very talented guitar player but the strap you had looked awful, no offense."

"It was my dad's old strap that came with his guitar. He died when I was a kid and it's all I have left," Kendall said dully. Zoë's face fell at his words that hit close to home. Seeing her face, his face broke into a wide grin and then he started laughing.

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked, growing even more impatient.

"Her face! Oh my God, her face! Ok, we are good. Thank you very much for the gifts." Kendall said, pulling Zoë into a hug and she took that moment to sniff in the sweet scent that is Kendall Knight. Gustavo huffed and stomped out of the room while muttering something about insufferable teenagers but neither of them noticed…that was until Zoë began to realize how close she was.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly shoved Kendall away, brushing herself off. Kendall was confused by the action, enjoying the hug they shared and hoping there wouldn't be any more tension between them. He shrugged it off for the time being, not wanting to start another fight.

"So…" They both began. "Go ahead." Zoë said quickly.

"I was thinking since we are off the hook for the day, would you be interested in celebrating our new found friendship?" Kendall asked happily. Zoë was caught off guard by his eagerness and hesitated with her reply. "C'mon chica! I really want to move forward. And if you need me to, I can beg. It won't be fair but I can do it!" Kendall said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Zoë couldn't help but giggle at the boy's antics and had to stop herself again. She pretended to think it over just as Kendall was creeping downward. She shot her arm out to stop him and sighed. "Alright Kendall; you're lucky that I'm starving."

* * *

"So…you were a big Heffron Drive fan eh?" Kendall asked before taking another sip of his strawberry shake. Zoë blushed, instantly regretting letting it slip that she was a big fan of his before he joined Big Time Rush. She had forgotten his face over the last few years since they didn't pursue anything after their first demo album, but it didn't take her long to remember those brows of his or the beautiful green eyes underneath them.

"Hey! I may scream hip hop and reggae now, but I had my rebellious phase back then by going against my people's music," Zoë replied as she finished up her bacon cheeseburger. They were currently seated in the back corner of a local burger joint eating and chatting like old friends.

Zoë's original anger and malice she felt toward Kendall had all but fizzled out. She was really growing to like being Kendall's friend and felt bad about picking on him. Well, almost…

"Rebellious phase? You? I can barely picture you being a rebel." Kendall said sarcastically. Zoë threw a fry at his face that he caught in his mouth. She giggled then stopped abruptly. It was getting harder and harder for Zoë to keep her guard up and it seemed to grow worse the longer she spent with Kendall.

Kendall on the other hand was having a great time with Zoë and had no issue with relaxing around the Latina. Sure, he thought he was very close to hating her but the more time he spent just simply talking with her, the more infatuated he was with trying to figure her out.

"Don't judge me," she said while sticking her tongue out. A few more minutes past and she was getting a bit jittery.

"So, Zoë…now that we're BFFs, would you be interested in going to the new Bond movie with me and the guys tonight?" Kendall asked hopeful. Zoë looked up from her phone, eyes wide and instead of answering, she shot up from her chair. "What's wrong?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Kendall, but I forgot that I have to pick my brother up from the airport." She replied as she tossed a few fives on the table and turned to leave. Kendall quickly got up, leaving some money as well and ran after her. They were only a block or two from the Palm Woods and Zoë was already across the street by the time he got out.

"Wait!" Kendall shouted. Zoë continued to walk as if not hearing him and Kendall had to run to catch up to her. He was panting by the time he reached the lobby and Zoë had just run back downstairs with her keys and a small bag. "How. Do. You. Run. So. Fast." He asked between pants with his hands resting upon his knees.

"Running away from the bullies of New York when you your big brother wasn't with you kinda forces your body to adapt." Zoë said darkly as she walked past him to the parking lot. Kendall having already caught his breathe walked behind her.

"You should at least allow me to go with you. Traffic is going to be really bad right now and I have a few shortcuts than can get to the airport quicker." Kendall stated. Zoë paused as she unlocked the Toyota sedan and looked like she was considering the idea.

"I was born in Brooklyn and spent part of my life in Manhattan, I think I can understand bad traffic."

"When exactly does your brother's flight land?" Kendall asked. She sighed before answering, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"In thirty minutes…"

"Then it's settled, I'll drive you." Kendall smirked as he walked around to the driver's side, snatched the keys from Zoë and opened the door. Zoë stomped over to the passenger side, opening and entering the vehicle then slamming it shut. "Buckle up madam; we should be there in twenty."

* * *

Eighteen minutes later, they pulled up to the crowded front entrance to LAX. Taxis and shuttle buses littered amongst other vehicles that were either dropping off or picking up various types of people. With some convincing, Zoë managed to convince Kendall to remain with the car rather than pay twenty bucks for an hour since they would be there for not even a fourth of that time.

Well, that was part of the reason. Zoë wanted to greet her brother solo and warn him of her current situation with Kendall. Shoving that aside for the time being, she weaved through the crowds before reaching the DELTA terminal. Standing on tip toes, she scanned the crowd for her brother's tall frame and recently buzzed head.

"Hola Zee." A voice whispered making Zoë jump and turn around. She squealed and lunged for her brother making him drop his bags.

"ZaZa! Did you have a good flight? How long have you waited? It's so great to see you!" Zoë exclaimed making Zander laugh.

"Chill! My flight got in early and it only gave me enough time to grab my luggage so not long. Are you feeling ok?" He asked, still smiling as he patted Zoë's forehead. She swiped his palm away with an eye roll.

"Can't your baby sister show love and affection after not seeing her big brother for over a month?" She asked while trying to match his pace. He glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Not normal siblings, no." She sighed. Before walking back outside, Zander pulled away to a nearby wall and looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why would you-" Zoë began but looking up at her brother's serious expression, she thought better of lying. "I didn't want to ask but I wanted to know if you did it while you were in New York. I knew you were busy…" Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath.

Realization dawned on Zander's face at her words and he pulled her in for a hug. "I did, from both of us; orchids for dad and lilies for mom." Zoë nodded against his chest and fought the urge to start sobbing.

"I wish I could've been there," she said as her voice broke with each word. Zander pushed her away gently and looked her in the eye.

"You had to do it for five years without me there so I don't want to hear it," he hissed. "We'll go together next year ok?" He asked with a softer tone.

"Sí ZaZa, next year," she said mostly to herself. Zander let out a breath of his own and picked up his bag once more as he directed them outside.

"Ok, with that being settled, where did you park?"

"Actually…"

"Hi! You must be Zoë's brother; I'm Kendall, nice to meet you." Fuck. Zoë had forgotten about Kendall and gotten distracted before having the chance to inform her brother of their extra passenger. Zander raised his hand to Kendall's to shake then glanced back at Zoë. A knowing smirk crept across his features that only she could see and she inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long drive.

Zoë decided to sit in the back in order to avoid her brother's smirk and Kendall's smile. They hit it off nicely and talked about various topics…until the topic of their prior disagreements came up.

"So is it safe to assume that you both are playing nice?" Zander asked as they headed into the Palm Woods after Zander dropped his stuff off at his girl's apartment. Kendall shot Zoë a quick wink before answering.

"I'd say so…hopefully. It was getting pretty brutal."

"How so? I've been on the opposite of her wrath and it's not pretty." Zander said with a shudder.

"How about we drop this or I can help you remember it," Zoë said with a glare making Zander clamp his mouth shut and Kendall snicker. "So Kendall, is that invite to the movie still open?"

"Why yes it is? And Zander, care to join?"

"Sure, why not. It'll give me something to do while my girlfriend is at work," he said simply.

"Oh and spending time with your sister isn't enough?" Zoë huffed. Zander rolled his eyes and scooped her up in a quick hug.

"Just let me go grab the guys and I'll be down in a moment." Kendall said as he headed to the elevator. Once inside, he gave Zoë a smile as the doors closed, making her stomach flutter.

"So will I be giving him the 'don't-hurt-my-baby-sister-or-I'll-kill-you' chat yet?" Zander asked suddenly.

"Shut up Zander," Zoë mumbled. He started to smirking at her again but with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Stop it Zander! Seriously. Do you want me to tell Sophie about your action figure collection back home?"

"Sweetie, she already knows about that," Zoë gulped. If he told Sophie about that, then this relationship was serious. "You know it's ok to start having feel-"

"No," she interrupted. "Don't you even start," Zoë said with a stern expression making Zander sigh.

"Zee, you need to stop doing this to yourself. You've brought yourself so far and should be allowed something normal as dating. And that's a lot coming from me," Zander said simply.

"You know that I can't," she mumbled again.

"Damnit! Then why?" He exclaimed, frustrated with having this conversation so many times. Zoë looked up and stared into his eyes, equally frustrated but for a different reason.

"Because I don't want another person saddled with the cluster fuck that is me," Zoë said simply just as the guys made their presence known.

"Ready to go my dear?" Kendall said in a posh accent with his arm out to her. Zoë glanced back at Zander to see sadness in his eyes.

"Born ready," she replied, locking arms with Kendall and Carlos as they skipped out of the lobby.

* * *

"I think that the next James Bond should be gay." Zoë said suddenly and the rest of the room groaned in response. "What? Am I really surrounded by a bunch of Homo-phobes right now because that would be extremely disappointing."

It was near midnight and everybody (Zoë, Zander, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James) were currently seated in the living room that belonged to Big Time Rush while discussing all things James Bond.

"No, not necessarily sis," Zander began. "It's just that, well…"

"What I think your brother is trying to say is that most people would be uncomfortable seeing butt sex in a shower." Kendall stated while the rest nodded. Zoë rolled her eyes at that statement.

"And I bet if it was two females, it would be just fine right?" Zoë asked. The guys pondered this and she stopped them before they could 'discuss' that topic further. A few knocks quieted them and a puzzled expression came across each of their features.

"Expecting someone?" Zander asked as Logan got up from his seat followed by Kendall and headed towards the door. Logan opened the door slowly and soon was slammed against the nearby wall.

"Surprise!" A voice yelled from the door.

"Leah!" Logan gasped happily. The girl 'Leah' was a few inches shorter than Logan and had long black hair. She didn't get the chance to respond before Logan's mouth was on hers in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, get a room," another voice grumbled from the doorway as she shoved past towards the living area. "Hello Ken-Dork, miss me?" The other girl asked. She had shorter dark hair with bright red steaks. From what Zoë could see, she was a bit lighter than her and her brown eyes were almond shaped.

"Nope," Kendall said with a smirk as he sat back down next to Zoë, squeezing her back into the couch with Zander. The girl rolled her eyes as she looked around the room.

"It's ok, I missed you enough for the both of us," James said as he got up to give the girl a quick hug. Kendall gagged beside Zoë, making her laugh.

"Guys!" Carlos whined. "Can you please go get a room like Lucy said? I'm hungry and you guys are blocking the entrance to the kitchen!" Carlos said earning him a middle finger from the pair.

"So, who are these two?" The girl Lucy asked, sizing up the newcomers.

"I'm Zander and this is my baby sis, Zoë. I'm visiting for a couple weeks and Zoë here is Big Time Rush's new head choreographer." Zander spoke up and stood to shake hands with Lucy. She snorted at the mention of Zoë's position which in turn started making her temper rise.

"Really? You guys have to break in another one?" Lucy said rudely. Kendall stiffened beside Zoë while James shoved her.

"C'mon, we're not THAT bad," James stated as he pulled Lucy down next to him on the sectional. Lucy ignored him.

"Yes, ya'll are." She chuckled. Zoë sat up straighter but tried to stay in control. She was feeling real defensive of the guys all of a sudden and not liking the vibe she was getting from Lucy.

"Jeez Lucy! We just got here, no need to be all bitchy this early," Leah said as she and Logan headed over. He pulled her into his lap on the couch and started cuddling. "Hi, I'm Leah by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I haven't see Logie in three months."

"A long three months…" Lucy said with an eye roll. Leah reached over and smacked Lucy's head. "Ow! And you said I was being bitchy!"

"At least I haven't been pining over my ex the whole time," Leah stated making Lucy gasp. "Oops, was that a secret?" Leah snickered as the rest of the guys laughed; Kendall just looked uncomfortable.

"Well," Zander began. "This has been fun but I'm going to head out." Zander said suddenly as he got up and headed for the door. Each of the guys said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers to hang again.

"I'll walk you out ZaZa," Zoë said as she got up too but he stopped her.

"No need, you uh…stay and keep them company," he said with a wink. "I'll talk to Sophie about us having lunch sometime, ok?" She nodded and he pecked her forehead before heading out.

Zoë sighed and turned to sit back down but she paused seeing that her seat was occupied. Kendall and James were the only ones to notice this since Carlos was too busy munching on some cheese curls and the lovebirds were having their own conversation.

"Weren't you heading out too Zoë?" Lucy asked innocently. With that smug expression and the way she was trying to get Kendall's attention, she was anything but innocent.

Zoë's eyes narrowed at Lucy's and she was starting to hate her deeply. She normally wasn't one to make a judgment to someone so quickly but she really hated how this girl was parading in front of Kendall in such a fashion. But with that last thought came another and Zoë could only smirk at the realization: this girl was jealous and she damn well should be. 'Ok, I'll play along' Zoë thought.

"I was thinking about it but," she said as she walked back towards the sectional and took this moment to plop herself upon Kendall's lap, earning a pleasing groan from the latter. "I would much rather stay and get to know you both better." Zoë smiled as she wriggled her body on top of Kendall.

Lucy noticed this and her eye began to twitch. Carlos choked on a few curls and James had to tear away to help him but he would occasionally glance at the trio.

"Uh oh," Leah whispered and she clung to Logan who was staring as well.

"You know, I wanted to say this before when it was first mentioned about your current position." Lucy stated, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Of course you do," Zoë smirked.

"I want to give you props for taking them on," Zoë raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, truly. I've known these guys for a while and have an idea on how they are. But, I have some…advice." She cleared her throat then continued. "You gotta be careful hun', accidents tend to happen quite easily and can screw you over in the long run."

Everybody groaned in unison, but Lucy didn't seem to notice. Zoë clicked her tongue and shook her head then glanced at Lucy, looking her up and down. "Well dearie, you clearly are an accident that already happened and I'm careful at what I allow to screw me…over."

"BURN!" Carlos yelled. Zoë smiled then got up and headed out the door. She let out a string of curses as she ran up two flights of stairs to her apartment.

Kendall was in too much of a shock to chase after Zoë, but instead he turned to a red faced Lucy.

"What the Hell?!" He screamed, getting over the shock.

"That was an awesome burn!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Not the right time Carlos!" James, Logan, and Leah yelled in response. Kendall sighed and headed out to try and catch Zoë.

"How dare she!" Lucy said to herself.

"No Lucy, how dare you?" Leah asked, rounding on her friend. "You basically told her to quit and that she wasn't even worth it. Plus, you dissed the guys! What the Hell? Are you that mad with jealousy?!" Lucy shrank into the couch, shrugging in response.

Meanwhile, Zoë was in her living area punching away at a recently hung yet worn out punching-bag that was already creaking in protest. With each punch, she let out anther slur intended for Lucy. She didn't register the loud knocks from her front door nor was she expecting Kendall to come through.

"Estúpida (Stupid). Grosera (Rude). Flaca (Skinny). Vaca (Cow)." Zoë huffed while Kendall stood a few feet away watching.

"Isn't it a double negative calling her a skinny cow?" He asked. Zoë ceased punching to stare at Kendall, surprised by his presence.

"I wouldn't be here if I were you," she stated, resuming punches but at a slower pace.

"Good thing I'm not huh?" He chuckled. Zoë kept punching. "Look, I know it's not the same coming from me but I apologize for Lucy. I was really enjoying our night before she showed up. She's been very resentful me since our break-up and I am to blame."

"You think?" Zoë replied, but then paused. "How are you to blame?"

"I broke it off. I didn't see myself with her and how she would act. She's a good friend, truly, but not the best girlfriend." Kendall paused. "It didn't take her long to put two and two together though; she's already threatened by you."

"Why would she be threatened by me?" Zoë asked without realizing and instantly regretted it.

"You must be pretty dense to not realize that which would be a shock," Kendall stated. She looked over at him and noted his serious expression. Her stomach fluttered again at his intense gaze and that frightened her greatly.

"It's not like anything is going on. I really don't need any extra shit from her on my plate," she growled, picking up her pace at her punching bag.

"Wait, are you sure about that? I thought that maybe-"

"No Kendall, there is nothing." Zoë interrupted, already dreading a repeat of the convo she had with her brother earlier.

"I don't believe that and trust me, I don't give up easily." Kendall stated. Zoë was about to comment, but he continued. "How about this, we start over. Let's go dancing tomorrow! It'll be fun." Zoë snorted at this.

"I don't think that would be good for you to get injured before tour,"

"Oh really? What makes you come to that conclusion?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If you can't keep up during rehearsals, what makes you think you can keep up with me outside of them?" Zoë countered.

"How do you know I wasn't holding back?" He re-countered. Zoë turned towards him and smirked. Her previous bad mood gone, her smirk broadened at the prospect of taking Kendall on at showing him up.

"You know what?." Sure! I would love to hand you back your pale bony ass on dance floor after I give it a good kicking," Kendall smiled at this, pleased by how successful his distraction was.

"Challenge Accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Zoë awoke instantly to a loud banging from her door. The curtains were drawn in her room, appearing darker than it really was. She looked at her phone beside her and saw that it was 8:11 in the morning. She groaned and got up, shuffling to the door; it was her day off and she was more than prepared to sleep half the day before going out with Kendall and the rest of the guys.

"Whoever is at my door, you better pray to God that I show you mercy," Zoë yelled as she unlocked and swung the door open. Illuminated by the hall light, she was able to see that it was Leah, the girl she met the night before. Her hand was still up in mid-knock and she was grinning.

"Good thing I don't believe in God huh?" Leah chuckled in response.

"How'd you know my apartment number?" Zoë asked as she stood to the side to let Leah inside. Leah however stayed in place.

"Not important. Did you have any plans for the day?" She asked in a rush, bouncing from one combat boot clad foot to the other.

"I was planning on sleeping in." She said grumpily.

"I meant after that," Leah said with a hand wave.

"That was it," she replied, a bit annoyed at the moment by being woken up so early and faced with this strange girl's questions.

"Well, change of plans; we're going shopping for sexy outfits tonight." Leah said in a matter of fact tone. Zoë gapped at her, not sure she heard correctly. "Stop looking like a fish! Now go throw on some shoes and move your ass sweet cheeks!" If it was any other person being so demanding, the door would be in their face but there was something about this girl that Zoë liked…maybe it was her demeanor was similar to her own.

"Hey! I need to change first!" She yelled back. Leah raised an eyebrow at this and gave her a once over. Zoë was currently dressed in her normal get-up: baggy sweats and baggy tee that was tied in a knot on her back.

"Really? You sure about that?" Leah asked smugly. Zoë rolled her eyes and turned with a huff to slip on a pair of flip flops. Grabbing her keys and wallet from the counter, she headed out into the hallway.

"C'mon, you better be treating me breakfast with a large coffee," Zoë growled as they headed to the elevators. Leah giggled and followed behind, smiling the whole time.

"So, is this the mercy I was granted from 'God'?" Leah asked using air quotes.

"Shut up." Zoë replied as they exited the elevator and headed outside. Since she was parked near the front, she unlocked the car and got inside. Leah followed suit, still smiling as she buckled herself in.

"Get on the highway and I'll tell you where to go from there," Leah said as Zoë turned on the engine, backed out of her spot, and exited the parking lot.

"Quick question and try not to take offense," Zoë began as she merged.

"Ok, shoot."

"How in the Hell are a Goth such as yourself and a tomboy such as myself supposed to go shopping for, as you so eloquently put it, 'sexy outfits'?" She asked. Zoë didn't want to assume but between last night and this morning, this 'Leah' seemed to live in combat boots and the color black was the only color in her ensemble.

Zoë glanced over at Leah and the girl had a mischievous look in her eyes. She smiled before speaking, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

* * *

"Uhm, Leah?" Zoë called out from the dressing room.

"No!" Leah called out making the other girl swear.

"Damnit, you don't even know what I was going to say!" Zoë said as she stomped on her foot. A huff came from the other side of the door as it was slammed open. Leah stood on the other side decked out in a red and black stripped halter top with a black leather skirt with black socks. She gave Zoë a once over and wolf whistled making the other roll her eyes.

"Dayum girl! If I wasn't in a committed relationship and went through my girl on girl phase with Lucy, I would definitely take a ride on your curves," she said with a wink.

"Like I haven't heard that line before…" Zoë said as she adjusted the top around her chest.

"From a female?" Leah inquired. Zoë said nothing in response. "Ok then. So you are getting that one yes?" Leah asked as she unzipped her skirt in front of the open door.

"Hell nah! Have you not seen this?" Zoë said as she brought her hand up and down her body. Leah looked again and shrugged.

"Your point?" Zoë huffed loudly, hugging herself. "Sweetie, you have the goods and you might as well show them off every once in a while; I would kill for your lady lumps." She replied as she went in the dressing room across from Zoë's.

"Yeah and that's what got me into trouble…" Zoë whispered more to herself, unaware that Leah heard. Closing the door behind her, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Ok, she didn't look too terrible but it had been years since she's worn something so revealing…and girly.

The outfit Leah had picked out was a sliver sequined tank top with a peek-a-boo opening showing off her cleavage paired with light blue acid wash skinny jeans. Since she was planning on dancing most of the evening, she decided against the sliver stilettos in place of her classic white chucks; she was still staying true to herself even if they 'killed the sexy look'.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Zoë exited dressing room with her outfit for the night. She spotted Leah over by a jewelry cart and made her way over. Leah rotated quickly and held up a pair of large hoops to Zoë's ears then made a face.

"Ya know these are big enough to be considered bracelets right?" Zoë asked making Leah roll her eyes.

"And they are also on clearance," she said as she grabbed another pair, but these were a pair of studs. "They will match well with these."

"Those are nice…" Zoë said, thinking she should try to make an effort. Leah smiled in return then said nothing as she pulled the other towards the counter. Before Zoë could even blink, Leah whipped out a hundred and paid for them both.

"Don't say a word unless it's thank you," Leah said, taking the bags and turning to head out the front door. Zoë mumbled a 'thanks' as she shuffled behind Leah.

"But-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it. Think of it as a thank you for showing up Lucy. She may be a good friend of mine, but I only have so much air to waste," she said as she moved upstairs to the food court. "And you can always buy me chick-fil-a…food works with me." She said with a wink.

"Didn't we just eat?" Zoë asked confused.

"Yeah! Like, 4 hours ago!"

"It's been 4 hours?!" Zoë said shocked.

"And I like to eat. I'm not your average skinny bitch ok?" Leah said as she got in line. "Can you get me a large number two with a coke please? I'll find us a table." Zoë nodded and once she was at the front, she ordered and waited a few minutes.

Grabbing the tray, Zoë searched the crowd and spotted Leah seated in the center under the open ceiling. She sat the food down and unwrapped the plastic from her brownie then dipped it in her ice cream as Leah tore into her sandwich.

"So what's the deal between you and Kendall?" Leah asked suddenly causing Zoë to choke on her brownie.

"The fuck you mean by that?" Zoë asked after taking a sip from the coke.

"Don't play that game with me. I know you weren't just trying to show Lucy up last night; there's something between you both. Even at the mention of his name, I notice a glint in your eyes and don't get me started on the way Kendall looks at you." Leah replied, taking another bite.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," Zoë said simply and at the same time not wanting to finish her dessert.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we'll see after tonight if you feel the same way. You should've heard how excited Kendall was."

"Excited over what?" Leah raised an eyebrow at this.

"Interested are we? Well, after Kendall came back from chasing you, he skipped into the apartment. Seriously, he fucking skipped! And he had the goofiest grin on his face. When we asked why, he said that we were going dancing tomorrow night," Hearing those words, Zoë couldn't keep the small smile at bay nor did the mischievous glint in Leah's eyes waver.

"But what about Lucy? I mean, if what you claim is true." Zoë asked, catching herself.

"She wasn't invited," Leah replied as if she was asked about how the weather was. "Besides, I wouldn't know who to back up if ya'll get into a brawl at the club."

"I can handle myself, thanks," Zoë said defensively. "She's also your friend."

"As are you," Leah said with a wink. "And after what I dealt with the last few months, she could use a wakeup call."

"You sound like a really good friend," Zoë said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know right? Now if you are done, we need to head back so we can get ready." Leah said, already rising from her chair.

"But we have over six hours till we leave for the club," the Latina protested.

"I have a feeling you are going to want your precious nap before we leave; I don't want to deal with your cranky ass all night," Leah said in a matter-of-fact tone which made Zoë smile.

True to her word, Leah didn't come banging on her door again till six and ½ hours later. Zoë grumbled but got up a bit quicker than she did earlier. Opening the door, she squinted at the bright lights while trying to smooth her ratted hair. Once her eyes adjusted, Zoë noticed two other females at the door with Leah; one was close to her height with honey blonde hair and the other was barely five foot with pixel hair cut.

"I don't remember ordering a bleach blonde and a midget with my Goth this evening," Zoë said with a yawn. Leah rolled her eyes and shoved past Zoë into the apartment while the other two females remained. They both glanced at the other then faced Zoë once more.

"Firstly, I'm a natural blonde. And secondly, I don't remember Leah mentioning we would be cleaning up a dirty Mexican for tonight," the blonde girl snapped back. The shorter girl laughed but at seeing Zoë's glare, she stopped.

"You pussies better put your claws away now; we have work to do!" Leah called from the living area. Zoë stood still for a moment before a small smirk crept on her face.

"The name's Zoë," she said, sticking out her hand. If these girls could give a quick comeback to her bitchy moods like Leah, then they were halfway decent in her book.

"I'm Camille and this 'natural blonde' is Jo. We are struggling actresses that live here at the Palm Woods," the shorter stated as she returned the handshake. Jo snorted when Camille introduced them as struggling actresses.

"Speak for yourself sweetheart. At least I didn't chop off my hair for a role," Jo said as she walked past Zoë into the apartment. Camille rolled her eyes and followed. Shutting the door, Zoë moved the living area as well but stopped short once she saw what Leah had done to her living room.

Her coffee table was unrecognizable. It was covered with different items that Leah had bought from Sephora earlier that day. Some stuff Zoë recognized but most of it, she had no clue or guess as to what it would be for. She backed away slowly and in doing so, she hit a nearby wall, alerting the others in the room.

"In my entire 19 years of life, I've never worn make-up. The closest thing I own to that is chapstick." Zoë confessed eyes wide. Leah smirked and stood, walking towards Zoë.

"It's ok sweet cheeks, we'll take good care of you," Leah stated as she pulled Zoë back to the couch.

"I don't believe you,"

"Well sweet cheeks, that's too damn bad. Now, where to start," Leah said as she reached for a small tube. Popping it open, she squeezed a large amount of white cream onto her palm before slathering it into Zoë wild locks. "Ok ladies, you work on her face and nails while I take care of 'this'," she said, gesturing to Zoë's hair.

'Dios mío' Zoë thought to herself, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"Damn, where the Hell are those girls at?!" Kendall grumbled for the umpteenth time. Out of the four of the guys, Kendall had a tendency to be the most impatient…even more than Logan at times.

"I don't know. I just texted Leah and she sad five more minutes. And…that was a half hour ago," Logan sighed as he sunk further into the recliner.

"Ugh, I'm hungry! I could be up there eating!" Carlos whined.

"You ate an hour ago," James stated as he combed and re-combined his already perfect hair.

"That was only a snack," he mumbled. "I'm going to the vending machines."

"Get me gummy snacks," Logan called out as he sent another text. "Oh good! Guys, they are in the elevators," Logan said happily. He stood and flecked off a few pieces of invisible dust from his clothes.

Each of the guys dressed differently yet equally stylish for the evening. Logan went with a long sleeved pale grey button up, rolled to the elbows with a black tie and dark blue skinny jeans. Carlos wore a red graphic tee with black slightly baggy jeans. James went with a deep purple dress shirt and black vest paired with black skinny jeans. And Kendall, true to his signature look, went with a simple black cotton tee and classic denim jeans that hung on his hips.

Kendall paced around nervously as he kept doing various tricks with his grey and black stripped fedora. But at the sound of the 'ding' from the elevator, he glanced up and ended up dropping his hat. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Zoë emerged first from the elevator, completely transformed. Her normal curly hair was now pin straight and underneath a baby blue knitted cap. She wore a sparkling sequin top that left her arms exposed and part of her chest. The jeans she wore stuck to her like a second skin and highlighted her curves nicely.

Kendall stood for a few more moments just staring Zoë in awe and it took her bending in front of him then scooping up his hat that he finally snapped out of it. The only one that was completely distracted was Logan, who stared at Leah the same way Kendall stared at Zoë.

"So, did mama do a good job?" Leah asked as Logan hooked an arm around her waist.

"Very. Kendall won't be able to keep Zoë from his sight," Jo and Camille high fived each other.

"But you do know that half the guys in the club will try to hit on her right? Hell, I might even try," James stated, his gaze still transfixed on Zoë.

"I wouldn't try James," Leah replied. "I'm sure Kendall wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass too," Jo and Camille nodded in agreement.

"My money's on Kendall," Carlos piped in, mouth full of gummies. James scoffed angrily before crossing his arms across his chest.

Meanwhile, Zoë was trying to get Kendall to snap out of it.

"Kendall? Kendall? Earth to Kendall!" Zoë said. She resorted to snapping her fingers in his face. He blinked a few times then gave a small smile.

"You. Look. Beautiful." Kendall almost whispered.

"Why thank you Kendall? If I knew that putting on a bunch of make-up, revealing clothing, and losing my curls would get your attention, then I would've done it a week ago," she said sarcastically.

Kendall's face fell at her words. "You've had my attention since you pushed me into the pool," he replied honestly. Zoë's eyes lit up at his words and she smiled sincerely.

"Ok, that's better." Zoë said, turning away from his piercing gaze.

"Hey lovebirds! Are we still going out?" Leah asked. Zoë rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with Kendall's.

"Well I didn't spend over 3 hours of my life with you three primping, pulling, and whatever else to not show this off," Zoë stated as she gestured up down her body. She then turned on her heel and pulled Kendall with her out of the lobby to the parking lot.

"Ok, who's designated bitch tonight?" Leah asked as they huddled together. All the guys plus Jo were twenty one while the other three females were still a year or two behind. "No volunteers? Damn. Well, there's one way to settle this," she paused then tapped her nose. "Nose goes!"

"Nose goes!" Jo, Camille, James, Kendall, and Carlos shouted at once before tapping their noses. Zoë looked confused while Logan began stomping his feet.

"Damnit, not again!" He grumbled.

"Awe, poor baby…I figured you would know better by now," Leah said as she patted her boyfriend's shoulder then stepped to the side. "I get to drink woohoo!" She exclaimed as she pumped her fists in the air.

"I'm confused," Zoë stated aloud. "What the fuck is 'nose goes'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry lovely! It's another way of saying 'not it'." Leah explained quickly. Logan was still pouting as he headed to his car.

"Then why don't ya'll just fucking say that…"

"Someone has a dirty mouth," Carlos yelled as he followed Logan to his car. "Shot gun!" At that moment, James decided to glide up next to Zoë and wrap an arm around her…a movement that Kendall caught immediately.

"Ya know, I like a girl with a dirty mouth. Maybe we can put it to use later?" James said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Before Kendall could step in, Zoë grabbed James' arm and twisted behind his back then pushed him against her car.

"Ya know, I like a guy that has manners. Maybe I can teach you some later?" Zoë grunted as she pulled his arm back, making him squeal. She released him and he backed away slowly, but now he had an annoying smirk directed at Zoë. Jo and Camille were laughing hysterically at the sight.

"At least we don't have to worry about a guy hitting on her since she can hit right back," Camille stated.

"But what if the guy is Kendall?" Jo countered making the latter shrug in return.

"Hey James! If you're done getting your ass handed to you, get in this damn car so we can leave!" Leah shouted. James pivoted and walked quickly then climbed in the back seat while the other four piled into Zoë's car.

"Zoë, would you mind teaching us a few tricks?" Camille asked.

"Yeah! That was really badass! Where'd you learn that?" Jo piped in. Kendall looked over and was surprised to see a dark look crossing Zoë's features. Kendall took a risk then and reached over to cup a hand on her knee then rubbed it slightly. She went still and her eyes remained focused on the road.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "I learned self defense back in New York around when I got into dancing. It got me out of trouble to put it simply,"

Zoë let her sentence hang as she tried not to dive into her past. It was supposed to be a fun night and she didn't want to be a bummer. Plus, Kendall's hand on her knee was surprisingly comforting. It's going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Both drivers parked their vehicles in front of a large brick building as they awaited the valet. After receiving their ticket stubs, the group moved around a corner to the entrance of the club, 'Blue Minx'. Music pulsed loudly and each of them were giddy, especially Zoë.

A line was formed around the building and Zoë had wondered if they would even get it. Two bouncers, one African American and the other Hispanic, were standing at the entrance looking menacing with their arms crossed. The guys moved ahead to the entrance and one of the bouncers stepped forward, hugging each of the guys.

"Hey guys, how's the music biz?" The African American one asked.

"Good enough that Gustavo hasn't had to call you to handle us anymore," Kendall laughed.

"True; ya'll should start fucking up again cause I miss you guys," he stated as he pulled the guys in for another hug.

"Yeah yeah, we won't," Carlos stated in a joking tone.

"But we promise to pop in more," James stated.

"Especially since we have girls to show off when we show up," Logan said as he eyed Leah up and down making her blush.

"Well, I won't hold ya'll up; have fun, but not too much," he said as he lifted the velvet rope for them to pass through. Each of them bid him thanks as they entered a dimly lit hallway. The music pulsed louder as they walked and Zoë was literally bouncing down the hall.

"Is someone excited to lose a dance battle?" Kendall whispered in her ear. Zoë scoffed and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I'm just excited to kick your ass," she replied as the hall ended into a large open space filled with people. Lights flashed around the room and the walls vibrated from the loud music. Zoë was lost and floated onto the dance floor, not bothering to check who followed her.

James went straight to the bar to order a round of shots for the drinkers while Carlos headed to the VIP area to secure them a booth. Leah and Logan danced off to the side with Camille and Jo while Kendall kept a close eye on Zoë, who was currently making way to the center of the room.

A remix to 'Cinema' just came over the speakers as Zoë made it to the center. Giving herself some room, she let go, and was consumed by the music. She started slow, waving and swaying to the music as the song slowly built.

'D-D-D-D-D-D-DROP THE BASE!'

On cue, Zoë did the same. She dropped down low and popped her body as she came back up. She swung her head back and forth that Kendall got whiplash just from watching her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He never saw a body move like hers, a female body no less. He was entranced by her moves as was anybody else nearby.

"Kendall Knight, you are an idiot…you already lost the game," Kendall muttered to himself. Zoë flicked her eyes up and locked with his, smirking as she did so as if satisfied with his silent agreement. She brought her arms up and ruffled her hair, in a very sexy way Kendall thought, as she bit her lip then winked. 'Yeah, I am royally screwed'.

"Come on Kendall, dance with me," she mouthed as she crooked his finger in his direction. He gulped as he moved to where she stood on the dance floor, shaking her hips, and throwing her hands in the air.

"I accept defeat!" He shouted once close enough. She giggled and shook her head as the song switched over to another upbeat tune.

"It's not over till you at least try!" She shouted over the music. Kendall rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. "Forget the challenge and just feel the music instead," she said close to his ear. He shivered at the closeness as she danced in his arms. Breathing deeply and closing his eyes, he moved as she moved.

Zoë let him lead as they rocked to the beat. Whenever she got the chance, she would sing in his ear, and pull him against her. Feeling more confident, Kendall eventually opened his eyes, and watched her watching him. A circle formed around them as they danced like they were performing on a stage. The pair did a mix of a cha cha, hip hop, rumba, and swing as they moved with the other in a circle, earning cheers and woots from on goers.

At one point, Leah and Logan stopped their dancing just to watch the pair move as if they practiced the partner dance. They both smiled at Kendall and Zoë while thinking the same thing: even if they couldn't see it just yet, both Kendall and Zoë were slowly falling in love with the other. After a few song changes, Black Eye Peas' version of 'Time of my Life' came over the speakers. Zoë's eyes widened happily as she jumped up and down.

"You know what we have to do right?" She shouted, backing up slightly. Kendall's eyes widened too, but for different reasons.

"No!" He yelled, shaking his head for good measure.

"Yes!" She yelled back, "you ready?" She called once she was a good few feet away.

"No!" He yelled again, but took a stance to ready himself.

"Don't let me fall!" She said as she rushed for him.

'I've! Had! The time of my Li-li-li-fe! And I owe it all to yooooooou!'

He lied, he was ready, and boy did it feel good to have her back in his arms. He spun her around for a moment as the crowd applauded. But to Kendall, it was just them. The whole time they were dancing, it felt as if they were the only ones. At an antagonizing slowness, she slid down his front, gripping his arms tightly.

Even when safely planted on the floor, she didn't back away. She stared up into his eyes and he did the same, neither one brave enough to look away. Kendall moved an arm to circle her waist and raised his other hand to cup her cheek and for once, Zoë didn't flinch at a man's intimate touch.

Eyes still locked, Kendall leaned in to place a soft kiss against her lips. He pulled back to glance at her face and was pleased to see clouded eyes paired with full pouty lips just waiting to be kissed again. Licking his lips, Kendall leaned in and kissed Zoë, hard. She gasped, tightening her hold onto his arms as he gripped her in return. And as quickly as the kiss began, it stopped. As much as her loins protested, Zoë pulled away, and turned to run off the dance floor.

Kendall stood in shock at her reaction. He was pretty sure that she kissed him back and wanted it just as much as he did. Snapping out of it, Kendall exited the dance floor, and headed to the VIP area. Zoë was already there with Camille and Jo; littered around the table were empty shock glasses. Just a few feet from the table, Kendall walked ahead only to get stopped by a worried Carlos.

"Bro, what happened? Zoë just did five shots in thirty seconds! Isn't she supposed to drive?" Carlos questioned, looking between Kendall and Zoë, the latter swaying and giggling with the two other females.

Kendall merely shrugged, "I don't know man. She was dancing and I joined her…we were dancing together and it was great, but…" Kendall paused then smacked his forehead. "I kissed her Carlos and I think I freaked her out…"

"Ya think?" Carlos replied.

"Just gather everyone and meet outside aight? I'll get her out first," Carlos nodded and headed towards the bar. Kendall headed towards the trio as they each downed another shot.

"Keeeeeeeennnnndaaaaaall!" They cheered, holding up their empty glasses.

"Uhm, hey ladies," Kendall replied with a forced smile, "I think it's about time for us to clear out." They each whined and objected to his declaration.

"But we just ordered another round!" Jo stated as she slouched beside Camille in the booth.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaah! And Zoë just started to loosen up! But I don't think she can drive anymore," Camille snickered.

"Oh crap!" Zoë exclaimed. "I'm designated bitch!" Zoë laughed as she reached for her keys. In a flash, Kendall swiped them away, and held them out of her reach. "Give 'em back eyebrows!" She slurred as she slapped him weakly.

Kendall rolled his eyes and scooped her around the waist, "Carlos and James will be back for you two," Kendall stated and turn to leave before the two girls could nod.

"Stop being un manta de mojado!" Zoë protested as Kendall half dragged her outside of the club. It wasn't till they received the car from the valet did Kendall release her.

"Why did you drink when you knew you were driving?" Kendall demanded angrily. Seeing his angry expression, Zoë attempted to keep a straight face…but since she was intoxicated, it was rather difficult.

"Because I wanted to forget the kiss!" She shouted then quickly covered her mouth. Kendall cocked his head to the side, the angry look gone.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" He questioned. Zoë said nothing and just grunted into her hands. "Is it safe to assume you're a no filter kind of drunk?" Kendall asked as she grunted again. Kendall sighed as he pried her hands away from her mouth.

"No Kendall! Stop it!" She whined once he got her hands free. "Why does it matter if that kiss was great? Nothing will come of it!"

"And why?! Is the idea of being with me so horrible?!" Kendall shouted back.

"No! But the idea of being with me is!" Zoë shouted back. Kendall looked down at her sadly, unable to formulate a response. Stepping off to the side, Zoë hunched over, and vomited on the curb. Kendall held her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the shots of whiskey and rum from her belly.

"I'm sorry…" Kendall stated once Zoë was finished. She wiped her mouth on her arm and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be. I'm the tainted fuck up that doesn't deserve you," Zoë said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would you say that about yourself?" Kendall asked sadly.

Zoë lifted a shoulder and looked at Kendall with glazed eyes, "cause it's true. I'm dirty and used...it's not something you want to get involved with,"

* * *

For the next few hours, Kendall pondered her words while Zoë battled her demons. Zoë ended passing out on the way home as did Camille and Jo. Each of the guys were responsible for getting the girls to their rooms safely that night. Instead of staying in his apartment, Kendall took care of Zoë, and stayed with her for the night. He carried her to her bed as she muttered nonsense in her sleep and since Leah was semi sober, she was able to strip each of the females, a thing the guys weren't comfortable doing.

Kendall left her door open as she snoozed while he made himself somewhat comfortable on the couch, but unable to snooze himself. He could only wonder why she would put herself down and push him away. Granted, he didn't know much about her past or her life back in New York, and whenever any of them asked, she dodged the questions. Kendall eventually made up his mind and decided to have a talk with her brother if she continued to push.

As Kendall began to doze off, a blood curdling scream erupted from Zoë's bedroom. He leapt up at once and ran into her room. All the blankets and pillows were on the floor as Zoë withered in her bed. A thin sheen of sweat built on her head and torso while she jerked.

"Zoë! Zoë, wake up! I'm here! It's Kendall Zoë! Please wake up!" Kendall exclaimed as he held her down.

"No no no! It hurts!" She screamed. "Don't touch me anymore! I don't want it! Please stop!" She pleaded. Her eyes clenched and her head sank farther into the mattress.

"It's only me Zoë! Come back and wake up!" Kendall continued on while her body slowed its movements. Still in her dreamlike state, Zoë's eyes remained closed, and her body finally stilled. Her pulsed thumped wildly against his fingertips as did her heart, but Kendall was pleased that her breathing was normal.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table, he saw that it was '4:37' in the morning. Knowing that he wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon and assuming that her brother had the schedule of an average actor, he grabbed her cell and quickly dialed. Moving back to the living area, Kendall was pleased to hear Zander pick up on the second ring.

"Well, buenos días Zee! It's before noon, why are you calling so early?" Zander questioned with extra pep in his voice. Knots formed in Kendall's stomach as to where the conversation could go. "Zee? ¿Qué pasa mama? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, it's Kendall…" he replied.

A shard intake of breath came from the other end and Kendall could hear Zander pull the phone away then return a few moments later. "Kendall? What's wrong? Did something happen to Zoë?" Zander asked frantically.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure," Kendall replied as he gave a quick recant of their evening, even the kiss, and the horrid put downs. Zander said nothing during the exchange and only when Kendall finish did Zander sigh.

"I think we need to have a talk Kendall before any other actions are taken," Zander said in a serious tone. "Are you free around nine this morning?"

"Woah woah! Hang on a sec, I want to know what the Hell is up with Zoë first! What should I do if it happens again? Aren't you worried?" Kendall demanded and he heard the other man sigh again.

"Do not in slightest question my care over my baby sister, understand?" Zander said darkly. Kendall apologized quickly before Zander could kick his ass through the phone. "And if it happens again, just call her back like before, but she usually doesn't have more than one per night,"

"So this is normal? The nightmares?" Kendall asked.

"Sadly, yes. She hasn't had a nightmare since we lived in New York years ago but, I guess since she was drinking…" he groaned. "Anyways, thank you for looking after her…I appreciate it, more than you know,"

"Anytime…but, is there anything you can tell me now?" Kendall pleaded. "I'm really worried about her…" he drifted off, looking into her room to see Zoë sleeping soundly in her bed.

"In all honestly, it's her story to tell, but she's too fucking stubborn to tell it," Zander nearly growled.

"What story?" Kendall questioned again.

"Look, Zoë's been through a lot. We're both orphans Kendall. Our parents have been dead just over five years," Zander admitted. Kendall had to sit down, shocked by the admission. He never would've of guessed…but then again, she never shared. "And as depressing as that sounds…" Zander continued, "that's not even the worst of it,"

"What could be worse than losing your parents that young?" Kendall stated aloud.

"Having a brother not present for the aftermath," Zander replied in a quiet sad tone. Before Kendall could respond, Zander continued, "at the time, I wasn't a legal adult…I had to wait a year to claim Zoë; I had to have a stable home, job, blah blah. So they had to throw her in a group home. And while she was there…I couldn't protect her…" Zander choked up then.

"Zander, if you can't…uhm, we can still talk later-" Kendall asked only to get interrupted.

"No, I want to tell you this first, you deserve to know this much," Zander cleared his throat. "Before I tell you this Kendall, you better promise not to judge her or pity her…she'll never speak to you again if you do either…it'll bruise her pride,"

"I promise," Kendall replied firmly.

"Years ago while she was a prisoner in that group home…Zoë was abused, neglected, and raped by participants in the home. Nobody lifted a finger when they left her for dead in their nasty basement, utterly broken."


	5. Chapter 5

**Autho** **r's Note:** Greeting to all that have stuck with this story and to the newbies that have just stumbled across it. This third installment of my Big Time Rush centered series has be brought to a close and I am working on posting the forth. I will also be posting other updates taking place in other universes so be on the look out for those. I will also be posting some one shots on the members and their partners as a 'Big Time Rush and beyond' of style so keep an eye out for those as well. Thank you to the ones that followed this story and I hope it's liked despite the slight grittyness at the beginning! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the story/OC I came up with.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Run. Fast. Don't stop. Or they'll catch you._

 _A young_ _Zoë_ _Martinez ran around another street corner, hopped over potholes, and dodged various pedestrians on the sidewalk as she clutched a bouquet of lilies and orchids to her chest._

" _Get back here you wet back!"_

" _We're going send you to the border in pieces!"_

" _You can't run forever Martinez!"_

" _We know where to find you chica!"_

 _Zoë_ _pumped her legs harder, her muscles screaming for her to cease. No, she had just another block to go. She can make it. She had to make it. She could see the church in the distance. Not much farther. Taking a chance,_ _Zoë_ _ran across a busy crosswalk. The light changed halfway and she dodged taxis and town cars while the boys chasing her screamed from the other side._

 _Not risking a backwards glance,_ _Zoë_ _kept running. She took the marble steps two at a time then opened the large oak doors before collapsing inside. A few nuns stared and moved to help her while the priest looked on then eyed the door she just rushed through._

" _Sanctuary, please. I don't know if you do that anymore, but please help me," she gasped out. The priest nodded and gestured for the nuns to take her out of sight. Not a minute later,_ _Zoë_ _heard the doors slam open._

" _Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" She heard the priest demand, already knowing who was on the other side of where she was currently hiding with the nuns._

" _Where's the Mexican father?" One of the boys asked._

' _Watch you tongue young man! I will not have that language in the house of God!"_

" _Whatever! We're doing him a favor by removing one less impurity!"_

" _Get out! Now!"_

" _It's ok…she can't hide for long…"_

" _Yeah, we know where she sleeps; have a good evening father,"_

" _Bye_ _Zoë_ _, kill ya later!" They each called out. Their feet made scuffing sounds then the door slammed again._ _Zoë_ _let out a sigh of relief seeing the priest before her._

" _Are you ok my child?"_ _Zoë_ _nodded at the priest's question. He smiled then glanced down at the flowers she held close to her chest. "Are these for your parents?"_

 _Zoë_ _looked at him in shock. She was pretty sure that she never saw this priest before today. It was usually a nun or another clergyman who was present._

" _How did you know?"_

" _There are only two grave sites that have those particular flowers left for them…and on the headstones did they mention who they left behind," he replied sadly, pity in his eyes. Zoe rolled her shoulders and stood at her full height._

" _Don't give me that look, I know I'm an orphan," she stated defensively. Then caught herself, remembering that he just saved her. "But yes, these are for my parents…"_

" _You are strong young woman and they would've been proud of you," he replied, smiling at her now. Not meeting his gaze, she muttered a quick thank you. "Would you like me to escort you outside?"_

" _I know where to go, but thank you sir, er, father,"_ _Zoë_ _said, bowing slightly. Turning, started to walk towards the back of the church, pausing only when he called out to her._

" _How old are you my child?" He asked softly._

 _Without missing a beat, she rotated her head, not meeting his eyes. "Thirteen."_

 _He nodded, "And you are in one of the group homes?"_

" _Yes, unfortunately," she replied stiffly._

" _Well, luckily, we still practice the art of granting Sanctuary to those in need and fortunate for us, the state is separate from the church." He said simply. She stood before him, puzzled by his words. "This can be an alternative for you if needed my child." He finished before leaving her alone._

 _Zoë_ _was at a loss by his words. Was he inviting her to stay? The idea was very tempting even if it was a church. But would she be safe? CPS was a force to be reckoned with. Not a day after her parents' funeral did they come knocking on their door._ _Zoë_ _shook head of that memory still fresh in her mind and moved forward._

 _Pushing through the back doors,_ _Zoë_ _was hit with a cold brush of wind and cloudy skies. Hugging herself, she made the familiar trek to her parents' headstones. They were nestled together under a large tree in a corner of the graveyard. Kneeling on the cool damp earth,_ _Zoë_ _cleaned the old flowers and weeds before replacing them with the fresh ones; orchids for dad, lillies for mom. Sniffling,_ _Zoë_ _kneeled between both headstones, and broke down._

 _ **Here Lies Michelle Renee Martinez**_

 _ **Wife and Mother**_

 _ **Born April 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1975**_

 _ **Died June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2005**_

 _ **Here Lies Modesto Joaquin Martinez**_

 _ **Husband and Father**_

 _ **Born November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1970**_

 _ **Died June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2005**_

" _I miss you guys so much, especially right now. They won't let me see Zander and they won' let them see me. I'm so alone! And I'm constantly hunted! Why'd you guys have to leave us?! Leave me?!" She screamed, looking up to the sky. "Why did you take them?! And why are we being punished?! What did we do?!" She cried, slamming her hands against the ground. "Please, grant us mercy…please!" She pleaded and in the midst of her prayers, she didn't notice her ambush._

" _You deserve no mercy." A voice said behind her. Gasping she turned long enough to see the one of the boys from earlier then everything went dark._

* * *

 _Zoë_ _came to some odd hours later, but she wished she hadn't. That night was her last in that group home, but it left a permanent scar. When she came to,_ _Zoë_ _felt like she was hit by a train. The ground was hard and freezing. Concrete she supposed. And only one light was illuminating the room. She recognized the room. It was the basement…she often hid down there from the older kids. And now it served as her greatest nightmare._

 _The boys were crowding her, evil smirks on their faces as she drifted in and out._ _Zoë_ _was numb which was fine. She wanted to drift out, already semi aware of her current fate. This was what she deserve for smiting God and showing immense anger for her dead parents. 'No mercy' he said._

" _Oh my little Mexican, you are too sweet. You must of known it was my turn and you have awaken for me." One of them sneered. He was the oldest there, Bryant was his name? He was the worse of them all. Made the most advances, caused the most trouble, and now he was the one to finish her._

 _Still, she had hope, and she tried to beg. "Please…" she pleaded hoarsely, not recognizing the sound. "No more, you got me…leave me be…please,"_

 _He mock pouted while the others snickered, then leaned in, his faces inches from her own. "But I want my turn with that dirty hole of yours. I think I deserve it most of all since you teased me with that body of yours,"_

 _Zoë_ _shook her head fast, getting dizzy, "I didn't! I never-" he interrupted her with a hard smack to the jaw, having her see stars._

" _You did too! You filthy slut! You will always be dirty and useless! No man will touch you!" He spat, grabbing her head, and speaking directly to her ear. "I will be your very last." He whispered as he threw her down on the ground, pants already at his ankles._

 _Zoë_ _tried to scoot away, but she was sluggish, and each of the boys were ready. They held her down as she thrashed around, trying to fight. She kicked until pressure was applied to her legs to still the motion. She screamed and screamed till her voice was sore, but they only laughed at her._

" _Nobody can hear the whore scream…" he said darkly, positioned on top of her. "Nobody can save you." He said before penetrating the last of her virgin block, making her scream in pain._

* * *

Zoë sat up fast, eyes darting around the room. Seeing that she was back at the Palm Woods did her heartbeat slow and she flopped back down on the bed. Zoë rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of that memory. She hated that memory and thought that it was buried for good, but intoxication has a way of bringing it back.

"No more shots…" she grumbled as she headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. Starting the shower, she went to the mirror to look at herself. Dark circles were under her eyes whether from makeup or lack of sleep. Most of her foundation was rubbed clean as well as the gloss she wore that previous evening.

Touching her lips, her mind flashed to a memory from last night. She saw Kendall's smiling face then they focused on his lips as they leaned forward. Blinking rapidly, she slowly remembered some of the events. They danced together. He picked her up and held her close. Then there was a kiss. Such a sweet kiss…he wanted me.

"No!" Zoë growled before bringing her hand to smash the mirror. Cracks erupted, turning the mirror into a mangled spider web as a few stray pieces fell into the sink. She breathed heavily, staring at her reflection, all rippled…broken like she was. "You are nothing. You are dirty and used. No man will ever want you." She chanted and then a familiar wall went up around her mind and her heart.

While Zoë showered and retreated within herself, she was unaware that Kendall and her brother were only floor away discussing her nightmarish memory.

"…and that's it," Zander said grimly, taking another sip of coffee. He had just finished recanting Zoë's year long battle with the foster system. Kendall was dumbfounded and deeply angered for what she dealt with.

"How long was she down there? Before someone noticed?" Kendall asked, referring to her being left in the basement.

"About twelve hours because the priest went looking for her when she didn't come back into the church. She had requested Sanctuary and the boys kidnapping her violated that protection so he and few clergymen went searching for her," he said sadly. "I may of lost my faith when my parents died, but those men, they brought it back when they went to retrieve my sister…" he sighed before continuing.

"Anyways, after they found her, she was put in the hospital for a few weeks. The bastards at the group home didn't even tell me. I had to go to the church myself since I knew she still attended each week and when they filled me in, I sued the home plus the state system.

Won the case against the owners of the group home and had those boys who raped her locked up. As for the case against the state, had to settle…got a lot from them, but I'd rather have my sister back ya know?" He said more to himself.

"She wasn't the same after that. She had been in a coma for a few days and when first opened her eyes, it looked like something died. While I had my faith restored, hers fled. She was cold for awhile, almost zombie-like. For the first few weeks she barely ate, barely slept. And when she did sleep, she woke in the middle of the night screaming; even clocked me a few times when I went to her.

Eventually, she met with a psychiatrist and that lasted barely a month. She has yet to share with me what they spoke of and I never asked, but I knew she needed some sort of outlook for the pain. That's when she discovered dancing which restored her focus and mixed martial arts that taught her defense. It helped tremendously, but I feel like she's still missing something…" he trailed off.

Kendall still was processing what Zander was saying, long enough that there was a lull in the conversation. He nodded, unsure of what to say, feeling as if there was more he wanted to share. Zander on the other hand was fighting an internal battle. He just spilled his baby sister's life to some boy that seems to spike an interest in said sister and the former seeming to reciprocate. Taking another deep breath, he finally made up his mind.

"I know you care about my sister Kendall," like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes were wide, and on Zander, "don't give me that look, I know you do. Ever since she cussed you out on the first day and picked me up at the airport, I knew. And was even more shocked that she showed interest," Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but Zander cut him off, "don't ask me how, I just know ok?"

"Is that why you told me all this?" He asked hesitantly.

"Partly…among other reasons," he replied simply.

"And what's another reason?"

"You make her smile. And I want whatever makes her smile to keep doing so."

* * *

Steam erupted from the bathroom as a half naked Zoë exited as she towel dried her hair. Not expecting any visitors, she walked out into the living room and nearly leapt out her skin at the sight of Kendall on her couch. Angrily, she tossed her damp towel at his head which he expertly caught.

"What in the fuck Kendall? Knock much?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms, still forgetting she was only in a racer back sport's bra and low rise briefs. Kendall on the other hand was very aware and was having a hard time keeping his eyes on her face.

Rolling his eyes, he squared his shoulders, "before you fuss me out, maybe you should put some clothes on first."

Looking down, she swore aloud. "Fuck me…" she turned and headed to her room to throw on some sweats.

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" Kendall called back.

"Eat a dick!" She yelled back as she returned in a tank and grey sweat pants. She resisted a smile as he chuckled at her.

"Anyways…" he began with a solemn look on his face, putting Zoë on edge, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm up and moving around so that should answer your question," she snapped. Kendall felt like she slapped him with her tone. Something was off even more so than how she was last night.

"That's great. Uhm, Zoë-" Kendall started only to get interrupted.

"Look Kendall, can we just not talk about last night? I can tell that's what you're here for. Neither of us need to remember any of it." She stated with a faraway look in her eyes. "You an go, I'll see you at practice tomorrow," Zoë said as she headed to the door.

And as if a switch went off in his brain, Kendall went off. Instead of exiting, he grabbed Zoë's arm and pushed her against it. "The fuck Kendall!" She protested as he used his weight to block her to the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! After last night, you really expect me to just leave?! Fuck. That!" He yelled, inches from her shocked face.

Not seeing this hot headed side of Kendall before, Zoë didn't know what to think, so she remained still. "Kendall, please just-"

"No! I like you Zoë! Very much and I know you like me too!" He shouted again and seeing her expression, he toned it down. "Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. We danced and kissed…I felt something strong in just that one kiss and I know you did too. Then you walked away which was total bullshit. Then I took you home and cared for you when the demons attacked. Why would you toss that away?" He asked, eyes searching hers, occasionally drifting to her lips.

Zoë opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was scared and strangely put on by his confession. They both breathed heavily and Kendall slowly leaned in, as if testing the waters. Instead of going for her lips, he kissed at her jawline, making her gasp. He kissed along her jaw till he reached her ear. He took her ear lob in between his teeth, nibbling slightly earning a moan from Zoë.

"I would protect you from harm Zoë…always," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes shot open and taking advantage of his vulnerability, she pushed him off into a nearby wall.

Feeling utterly betrayed and it reflecting her features, Zoë spoke aloud in a broken tone. "He told you?!" She exclaimed. Kendall looked away, not answering. She scoffed, shaking her head as she paced. "Can't believe he fucking told you…" she mumbled.

"Look Zoë, please let me explain. You were screaming in your sleep-" he pleaded.

"Arrrrgh, no! I don't wanna hear it! He should of never told you! That part of me is buried away and shouldn't never be brought back to the surface!"

"Well maybe you should face your issues instead of drinking them away!"

Zoë's mouth snapped shut and she opened the door behind her. "Get. Out. Now."

Kendall gulped, instantly regretting his words. "Shit, I'm sorry. Please don't-"

"Kendall Knight, your tour begins in less than five days and I still have choreography needed for said tour to teach you. If you don't leave now, I will quit, and thus screwing ya'll over. Get the fuck out, now!" Zoë nearly growled.

Hanging his head, Kendall exited the apartment. Zoë slammed the door behind him and sighed deeply sliding down till his butt hit the floor. On the other side, Zoë did the same. Both parties were feeling sad and angry at what had just transpired; but worse was a thought they both shared: a possible future that involved the pair took a turn for the worse and put them down a dark ugly path.

* * *

Some weeks later, Zoë sat alone in her apartment while Big Time Rush toured across the country. She had the option to attend the tour after being so successful in her performance, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She claimed that the rest of the dance team were fully capable to run last minute shows without her and that she needed to branch out, find new gigs.

At least, to everyone that wasn't in the 'inner circle'. Truth be told, Zoë was hurting after what transpired between her and Kendall as was the rest of the group. She continued to work as professionally as possible, but it was hard to be on the receiving end of pity stares, the worse of them from Kendall. It was the nightmare all over again. Well, the after effects really.

Zoë sighed as she typed away on her laptop. Her resume was updated and now she was job searching, hoping to find something before the boys' return despite being hired as a full time head choreographer to Big Time Rush. She halted her movements at the sound of her door knocking. She ignored it and knocking turned into loud bangs that shook the door itself.

Huffing loudly, Zoë moved her laptop to the coffee table, and went to open the door. One the other side was a small group of females, most she recognized, a couple she didn't. Zoë just stood there with a hand on her hip, not surprised that a certain Goth chick was at the head of the group. Leah smiled sadly as she fiddled with her hands.

"You made each other better." She said simply as she stood to the side allowing Jo to step in.

"I dated Kendall at one point and not once did her look at me like he looked at you." She then repeated the motions as Lucy stepped in making Zoë instantly tense up.

Noticing this, Lucy placed her palms up, "I was jealous, angry, and wrong. I apologize for it. When I found out about what not happened, my first thought was to help cause I think you two deserve the chance to move forward."

Camille was the next to step forward, "I am envious of you. You have a guy that wants to be with you…do you know how lucky you are?" She said with her on veil of sadness in her eyes. Finally, she stepped to the side as two others took her place. One was an older woman and in front of her was a younger girl, maybe close to her teen years.

Zoë was quick to voice her opinion on the pair. "Dios mío, please tell me that this isn't Kendall's child?" She exclaimed after she realized that the little girl looked to be a spinning image of Kendall.

The younger girl made a disgusted face while the older woman began to laugh with the other females in the hall. Zoë looked at each of them, not catching the joke. Once they calmed, the older woman spoke, "I'm Kendall's mom and this is his sister Katie. I wanted to meet the girl who stole my son's heart." She said with a smile.

"Oh…" Zoë replied, feeling awkward.

"That was really gross missy, but if my brother likes it then…" Katie trailed off as she shrugged. And then the hall grew quiet. Zoë was halfway processing each of their as they took turns exiting the hall. Leah lingered as she kicked her boot against the carpet.

"Well, that's it I guess…" she shrugged.

"That's it? Was this a 'just go out with Kendall' intervention?" Zoë asked as she slapped her hands at her sides. Leah just stared at her and shook her head before leaving. Stopping, she turned to face Zoë.

"Take our words to heart Zoë, you needed to hear them." She paused, then gave her a genuine smile. "The guys' last show is tonight and Mama Knight got it on pay per view for us. It's a live show…you should join us, Apartment 2J," she said with a wink as she left a dumbfounded Zoë in the hall.

Said girl was rooted in place, slack jawed. Zoë wanted to yell for Leah to return, desperate for an explanation. She was confused, furious, and highly curious. She wanted to slam her door, packed up, and leave, regardless if she had another job lined up. But instead, she ran back into her room to change.

* * *

Zoë stood outside the apartment of 2J familiarizing herself with the bronze plate and the wooden panel design of the door. She could hear the women cheering for the guys as if they had front row seating at their concert. Zoë lifted then retracted her fist from the door more times than she could count. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and entered the apartment. Looking around, she cautiously entered alerting nobody to her presence.

They were seated on a large sectional with their backs to her. Zoë was positioned near the kitchen with wall dividing them as she lurked. The boys of Big Time Rush were performing their final set and to say she was impressed was a big understatement. And she was even more impressed that they did so well without her.

"Wow, the guys are doing so well! Zoë is a great choreographer!" Mama Knight complemented and the rest agreed.

"Yeah, wish she was here to watch it with us," another girl commented. Leah then moved to the side and a mischievous expression came over her face. She was the only one who heard Zoë enter and was truly happy she did, especially with the surprise that was planned.

The concert was winding down and Big Time Rush was going through the motions of the final curtain call. They each thanked the fans and introduced the various crew members having them take a bow. Then Kendall stepped forward, the main cameras on his face. Zoë's heart fluttered at the sight of him; even sweaty and tired, his smile was as magnificent as always.

"There's one more person that we would like to thank…" Kendall began as he glanced at his other bandmates, each smiling like he was. "She isn't here with us tonight, but she was with us the beginning. She had a big foot in the new choreography you witnessed tonight and her name is Zoë, so please give her a big cheer for me!"

Zoë had to cover her mouth, shocked by the cheers that erupted from the crowd. Everyone else on stage clapped along. And only when the hoots and hollers got somewhat calm did Kendall speak up again. He was still smiling, but there was some slight hesitation.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome. And, I really hope she's watching right now…" He paused to gaze into the camera and in that moment, it felt like he was only watching her. "Because we have one more song to do, a cover really…" Kendall stated only to be drowned out by the excited crowd. "Yeah! This song is a personal favorite of mine and I think it sends the perfect message of my feelings to this special girl."

Kendall waved his arm as each of the guys got into position, mics ready. The intro to Cheap Trick's "I Want You To Want Me" belted through the speakers as the cheers picked up only quieting when the guys began to sing. Each of the guys sang different verses together and solo to a t much to the room's pleasure. And when it came to Kendall, the camera focused on him alone as he sang the song from the heart.

"Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.

Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

"I'd love you to you to love me."

Zoë's heart swelled at his declaration, feeling on the verge of tears. They finished the last verse together as the concert erupted loudly as did the women around her. One stray tear fell down her flushed cheek, but she still held the brightest of smiles on her face. As if Kendall was before her, she whispered softly.

"Yo también Kendall; me too."


End file.
